


Entertainment For Three

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [56]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys always find ways to have fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment For Three

Cecil smiled to himself, tilting his head to the side as he admired his work with the brand new ropes he and his boyfriends had ordered online a few weeks ago, a mixture of green and purple fibers that swirled along the entire length of the stuff. The colors of the rope stood out perfectly against Carlos’s dark skin and Earl’s freckled skin, the both of them adorned in twisting knots that made up their body harnesses. They stood next to each other, fingers just barely touching. A pole was set up horizontally behind them and they were forced to lean back, wrists attached to the pole, legs kept wide apart to keep their naked bodies on display for Cecil.

Today the Voice had been in the mood to play. He was however not in the mood to reach orgasm himself, more than willing to simply help Carlos and Earl cum instead. The two had agreed to this willingly enough, glad that Cecil wasn’t just going to distance himself from their games, still willing to play even without cumming when it was over.

Reaching out, Cecil adjusted Carlos’ blindfold, making sure that the scientist had no chance of peeking out from under it. “No cheating,” he warned, glancing over at Earl knowingly as he raised an eyebrow. “If I catch either of you peeking…I punish the other one, understand?”

“Yes,” Carlos whispered.

“Yes, Sir,” Earl agreed with a nod.

“Good,” Cecil cooed. He took a step back to look at the pair of them, eyes trailing over naked flesh. Earl was already completely erect and Carlos’ own erection was half-way there, twitching and shifting slowly almost as if it were as shy as the man it was connected to. The idea made Cecil laugh and he reached out, cupping the underside of Carlos’ cock, his fingers teasing him into full hardness as Carlos gasped and whined. “Easy,” Cecil hummed, removing his hand once he was satisfied.

Earl turned his head, listening as Cecil walked away from the pair. He ran his tongue over his lips, his sharp hearing catching the sound of their toy chest being opened and closed. His heart started to race just a little faster inside of his chest, trying to discern what Cecil was planning. For a long moment there was silence and Earl had just started to finally relax when Cecil finally made his move.

Carlos cried out as the flogger struck his thigh, whining as he threw his head back, grasping onto the pole a little tighter. He hissed as he was struck again, keeping his legs apart for Cecil to have better access to willing flesh. “Fuck…” he whined.

“What color?” Cecil asked, pressing the flogger under Carlos’ chin.

“Purple.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ye-yes…ah!” Carlos whined when Cecil struck him across the chest, hissing as his chest started to heave from the lingering pain.

“Show me how obedient you are,” Cecil purred, leaning forward to press a comforting hand on Carlos’ thigh, kissing the side of his neck. “You’ve both going to be well-behaved for me, right?” he prompted, glancing over at Earl. Carlos nodded his head and Cecil watched as Earl hesitated before nodding his own, smiling to himself before turning on him next.

Carlos listened as Earl grunted and endured his own punishment from Cecil. He could just imagine the way Earl’s freckled skin turned red, streaked from the straps on the flogger. He turned his head in Earl’s direction, twisting his wrists around in his bonds, stroking Earl’s fingers with his own. “Earl?”

“Are you worried about your slutty friend?” Cecil asked. He smiled when Carlos nodded his head in answer. “Well…then let’s see how much your slutty friend cares about you, hm?” He freed Earl from the pole, binding his wrists in front of him before pulling him forward, turning him to face Carlos. “He’s right in front of you…show him how much you care.”

Slowly Earl reached out with his bound hands, resting them on Carlos’ chest. Bolstered by this physical contact, he stepped a little closer, humming as he kissed Carlos blindly on the lips. He gasped and flinched when his ass was suddenly struck, turning his head slightly as if he could see.

“Don’t waste my time,” Cecil warned.

He nodded his head and Earl turned his attention back to exploring Carlos’ body, letting his fingers slide down the sides of Carlos’ body the way he knew the other liked. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone, ending it with a careful bite before slipping down to his knees, kissing downwards along the way. He moaned once he was down on his knees, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Carlos’ erection, making the other gasp and cry out at the warm sensation.

Cecil watched with dark eyes as Earl blindly used his mouth to pleasure Carlos. He smiled as the redhead sucked on the head of Carlos’ dick, swirling his tongue around, making obscene and wet noises as his head bobbed from the effort. He used his bound hands to tease Carlos’ testicles, making the other cry out louder from the pleasure, hips rolling forward to beg for more.

He reached out, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“So go-good…”

“He really cares about you, doesn’t he?” he whispered. He smiled when Carlos nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And you know that I care about you too, right?” he asked.

“Yes…”

“Cum in his filthy mouth for me?” He smiled when Carlos nodded his head again, continuing to stroke his hair as the scientist focused on cumming, his head thrown back as he cried out, thrusting into Earl’s mouth. The redhead was able to swallow most of it, a few thin lines of semen spilling down his chin. He pulled back when he was finished, allowing Cecil to take hold of his hair to pull him back onto his feet.

“Now it’s dear Carlos’ turn!” he said, freeing Carlos from the pole. “Reach forward and help Early cum with your hands,” he commanded, taking Earl’s own bound wrists and pulling them up to keep them out of the way. Carlos reached out and he smiled when he was rewarded with Earl’s soft whine as his fingers closed around his dick, pumping it with both of his hands. “That’s it! You’re doing such a wonderful job!” Cecil praised.

Earl came in Carlos’ hands after several minutes of stroking and murmured words of praise and lust. It was then that Cecil let go of his wrists, allowing Earl to free himself from his bonds before removing his and Carlos’ blindfolds.

“How was that?” Cecil asked. The pair smiled and nuzzled into him, hugging him close between their naked bodies in gratitude. He hummed happily, allowing himself to be held and kissed in turn by both of them. “That good, huh?”


End file.
